


Stupid Cupid.

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from <a href="http://writingprompts.tumblr.com/post/43085149784/writingprompts-601-cupid-missed-your-token">here</a>: When Cupid misses.</p><p>[edit] rules: 5 minutes, no editing (just this once, I forgot), no rewriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make sure to tell you this - Christopher Walken, Robert Carlyle and Steve Buscemi are great actors but... but...

"That's weird", thought Cupid, "I've never hit the wrong person like _that_ before." 

That was his first thought.

"Oh, this is just GREAT," quipped Gabriel.

"Oh crap."

That was his second thought. To say that Dean was a good shot was true, usually; also it's not like a Cupid could  _actually_  miss. You know. When someone falls in love they don't... care. Because they _do not care_ if their loved ones looks like a nightmarish love child produced out of a lemon party between Christopher Walken, Steve Buscemi _and_  Robert Carlyle, you kinda question if someone might've struck a deal with the devil. 

And now THIS.

Not only did he stumble while he shot off his arrow, no, he had to fall on his frikken butt and prick himself on an arrow.

 

Thing is, he _does not care_ how this dude looks, because he's gorgeous and also he always liked blue and..-

  
"Gabriel, so help me Venus, _did you trip me_?"

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are kittens blanketed in a chocolate flavoured fluffy duvet. to all those who have left them: THANK YOU it makes me smile =)
> 
> uh, since these are really short - anyone know how to transfer the parts as chapters into one mulit-chaptered fic, ideally without loosing comments (which are non-existent) or kudos (for which I'm reaaaally grateful!)? any kind of help or idea is appreciated.


End file.
